percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Valentino
Sean Valentino General Info: Age: 13 at first appearance Appearance: Height: 5'8" at first, and up to 5'11" as he gets older. Build: Athletic like a runner at first, becomes more muscular with training. Skin: Lightly Tanned Eyes: Blue Hair: Sandy Brown. Messy, but stylish Other notes: Has naturally long eyelashes that most girls and some boys would kill to have. Has been described as having an angelic look and has done some childhood modeling for local ads and other publications. Has a thin scar along his left cheek as of A New Path - Part 10. Friends and Family: Father: Paul Valentino - Minor Actor. San Diego, CA Mother: Aphrodite Protector: Barnaby the Satyr Relationships to the Gods: Aphrodite - It's his mom. Of course he loves her. Relationships with Demigods: Angelia Alysa Nox - His girlfriend. He loves to spend time with her and is constantly thinking up romantic things they can do together. He also playfully flirts with her whenever he can, both in an attempt to get past her shyness and because he thinks she is incredibly cute when she blushes. He is very protective of her and would never knowingly do anything that would cause her physical or emotional harm. Micheal Nox - Dislikes Micheal for disrupting his attempts to get closer to Angelia. This becomes an intense hatred after Micheal permanently scars his face. Iris Nox - Has known her for many years through a lot of common modelling assignments. Considers her a very good friend. Known Abilities: Good looks typical of all children of Aphrodite. Shows resistance to charmspeaking early on. Discovers later that he can charmspeak, but has a difficult time controlling it consciously. Tends to occur most as an automatic response in high pressure situations. Can use the mist to alter other people's perception of his appearance. Early on, he learns to do this to minimize the appearance of his facial scar. Later in his hero career, he can use it to fully alter the way others see his face. Combat style: Prefers to fight with a light weapon in each hand. He is a fairly average fighter early on. By the battle of manhatten, his fighting skills have progressed tremendously. By that point, he has developed a very fast and graceful fighting style, almost like a dance. His main focus is on defense and light counterstrikes. He is almost impossible to hit unless facing more than 3 opponents or if he is backed into an enclosed space where his movements are limited. Items of Note: A necklace made from black leather cord with a silver charm on it. The charm is etched with a heart in the middle and a dove to either side. Given to Angelia Nox. Mirrored Sword - Powers still unknown. Appears unbalanced at first, but moves fluidly in Sean's hands in combat. Lost as of A New Path - Part 9. Appears in: A New Path - Main Character Rays of Light - One of two main characters Under the Mistletoe Shooting For Love Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Greek Demigod Category:LongClawTiger